


Texts and Consequences

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drinking, Drunk Texting, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pepper’s a mean drunk. <br/>Disclaimer: The total not mine of this ought to be apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts and Consequences

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his shoulder, glaring at Clint. "What was that for?" 

"Were you drunk last night?" Clint turned around the chair at the table and sat in it, leaning his arms on the back top. 

"Was I drunk last night?" Tony rolled his eyes, obviously considering how to answer. "No. I was not." 

"Then why did you you send me the whole alphabet, one letter a text? it took 15 minutes to read them all." Clint fixed him with a steely glare.

Tony pursed his mouth, glancing sideways. "Would you believe me if I told you it was Pepper's idea?"

"She has better sense than that." 

"Not when she's been drinking." 

Clint blinked. And again. "All right," he said, in a slow grumble, "but I will be asking her about this." 

Tony spun a pencil through his fingers. "Feel free. Once she gets over her hangover, I'm sure she'll be happy to answer you."

X X X

Pepper groaned, rubbing her head. "Why did you let me drink so much last night?"

"Um." Tony shrugged. "You're cute? Even when you're drinking?" 

Her telephone beeped. Pepper moaned, tapping the screen. "Why are there all these texts from Clint?" She read a few of them. "Tony, Tony, did I tell you to text the alphabet to Clint?" 

The corner of his mouth jerked. "Yeah. Sorry, hon. You're really that adorable when you're drunk." 

She sank down into a chair, groaning. Tony hid a smirk. She really was that cute. "But, you know, this could be the start of an amazing prank war." 

"No."

"But."

"No - ow ow ow." She didn't dump her head onto the table, but it was awfully close. 

"Careful, honey, otherwise, you'll make it worse. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll bring you some broth and aspirin, and you take it easy." Because...if he was going to get her to go along with this text prank thing, she needed to not be hungover.

Seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _any, any, (980): you sent me the whole alphabet, one letter a text. it took 15 minutes to read them all_


End file.
